Meiro (maze)
by Arina2528
Summary: It is based on the song Meiro By SID. hope You like it :)


Meiro

This is based from the song Meiro (Maze) by SID. The characters aren't mine. They're from Hoshino Katsura.

Have you ever felt like you're inside a big maze together with your friend?

Well, I've been inside a maze with my very special friend Lenalee Lee since I met her; most of us would want to escape and find the exit right? But for me? No, I don't want to exit this maze if the only way to exit is to say 'congratulations'. From this, I am your old friend, Allen Walker.

"Talk to you later" I hang up the phone after talking to Lenalee Lee.

Her voice was still here until a second ago starts going around and around in my mind.

That voice I've gotten used to hearing, that sweet voice, happy from beginning to end.

Silly for a handsome (well, we both all know that Allen-kun is a handsome character nee?) Guy to lose his guts to say what he feels towards a girl. Have you asked them why? For me, is it because we better stay in this stage than to take a next step where we might fall backward to the ground floor. I loved her ever since forever. Her attitude, her voice, her face, I love everything about her nothing excluded.

"Allen Walker!" I heard the voice of my father Mana calling me.

"Yes?!" I shouted since I am on my bed lying, thinking of how would I say my feelings for her.

"Come here, someone's looking for you." And with that I went downstairs only to see Lavi, Lenalee's long-time boyfriend. That's also one of the factors why I can't tell her my feelings.

"Allen." Lavi said. I sat infront of him.

"Why Lavi? It's getting late." I asked taking a look on my wrist watch. The truth is the night is still young, I just can't bear to look at this man knowing that he owns Lenalee.

"Baka! It's only 8 in the evening. Don't tell me you're not used on staying late at night? We're a band. Come on. Have you already finished doing the song for our band?" He asked. I looked at him and smirked.

"Lavi, what are you up to? I know that you won't waste your time to ask me about the song I am writing. You'll probably telephone me if that's the only reason why you want to talk to me. I know it's a private matter." He just scratched his nape.

I yawned. "C'mon Lavi, I want to sleep early."

"Okay okay! Allen, we've been friends for-"

"Just go straight to the point." I interrupted lazily.

"I need your help. I'll propose to Lenalee."

With that, my eyes gone wider. Looking at him. He just raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" He said and it made me back to reality.

"H-how can I help you?" I asked.

"Just build me up to Komui, I know that Komui wants YOU to be his brother-in-law so please tell him that you're inlove with somebody."

"I'll try my best."

"Thanks bro." Then he tapped my shoulder and left. I headed back to my room and felt a warm liquid rushing down my cheeks. I wiped it using my fingers and looked at it.

"Crap! Why am I even crying? They're my friends and they love each other!" I hissed angrily and tossed my self to bed.

I tried my best to show them how I am happy for them for Komui approved Lavi after saying that Lenalee is a friend only and so and so. Then one time, Lenalee called me and said that she wanted to meet me at our favorite coffee shop.

At the coffee shop...

"Allen-kun"

I jerked my head from looking at the menu only to see her troubled face.

"Why Lenalee? What's with your knotted eyebrow." I let out a little chuckle.

"Are you really giving me to Lavi?" She asked seriously.

"What? You are not mine in the first place so there's no need to give you to Lavi, besides he owned you." I asked, trying to supress a very happy face.

"I am out, I need to meet the wedding coordinator." With that, I raised my eyebrow.

"He already-"

"He already asked me, and I aready said yes. After all, you said that he owns me." And with that she walked outside. She left me. I am now completely losing her. I smiled wryly, thinking that in the first place I haven't had her.

After going home, I lied on my bed, not eating anything, just sleeping. And then it hit me, instead of being miserable, why can't I make it a good experience to write a song since I haven't written any song yet. It took me weeks to finish the song. I also made the music for it, I want it to be special.

When my bandmates and I met at our studio and practice, Lavi tapped my shoulder.

"Allen-kun, the song, do you have feelings for Lenalee?" He asked me. I am not surprised.

"I don't have, I just assumed that I have to make a good plot on my composition. Is it good?" I smiled and made my voice cheerful.

"Eh? I thought, well, it is really a good song. I'll invite Lenalee to watch later." Then he left.

That night, we're going to perform my song. As I stepped at the stage, I saw Lenalee, looking at me with sad eyes. Then we began.

"This song..." I stopped and chuckled.

"Why am I even saying something? Well, minna-san here's my song. Meiro(Maze)." I said. And my bandmates began to play their instruments. And I began to sing with full of emotions while looking at Lenalee and diverting my gazes to everyone and going back to Lenalee who is looking at me with watery eyes.

["Jyaa ne" Denwa wo kitte

Sakki made no koe ga Guru guru to

Kikinareta Sono koe wa

Shuushi ukareta Sono amai koe wa

Zutto Makimodosu to sa Tonari de waratteta

Ano koro no Kimi mitai ni Konna yoru Sunao ni iwaenai

Ima wa tomodachi no kukuri dakedo

Tadoritsuku made wa Me wo tsubuttari

Mimi wo fusaidari Sono tsugi wa nani wo sureba ii no ka Oshiete

"Mata ne" sono hitokoto de

Bokura no ketsudan wo Niburaseta

Tama ni te wo tsunaidari

Goku goku tama ni wa ne Ikioide ne

Kitto Itsumo mitai ni Motodoori to omotteta

Sore nano ni Kyuu damon na Konna yoru Shinjirarenakute sa

Nareta ruuto de Kimi wo okutte

Kaerimichi wa Sukoshi kao ga yurumu

Ima goro Dokka no dare ka to ne Sonna dankai no koi shiteru no

Tachi ga warui no wa Kono Meiro ni

"Sayonara" to iu Deguchi ga nai koto sa

Sou sa deguchi wa Hitotsu dake "Omedetou" de

Ima wa tomodachi no kukuri dakedo

Tadoritsuku made wa Me wo tsubuttari

Mimi wo fusaidari Sono tsugi wa nani wo sureba ii no ka Mitsuketa]

For the meaning:

["Talk to you later" I hang up the phone

The voice was there until a second ago starts going around and around

That voice I've gotten used to hearing

That sweet voice, happy from beginning to end

You've always, if we go back, been next to me, laughing

Unlike you back then, I can't be honestly celebrating on a night like tonight

Right now we're close friends but,

Until I can catch up to you I'll just Close my eyes,

And shut my ears. What should I do after that? Tell me.

"See you" with that one phrase

Our determination weakens

Once in a while, we've done things like holding hands

Just every once in a while, it would happen

Surely, just like always, you think everything will go back to how it's been

But still, it's so sudden, a night like this, I just can't believe yet

I'll take you back on the route I'm used to

And on the way home try to relax my expression a bit

Right now, are you really at that stage in love with somebody?

What's at fault is In this maze

There is no exit that says "Good bye"

That's right, there's only one exit. "Congratulations"

Right now we're close friends but,

Until I can catch up to you I'll just Close my eyes,

And shut my ears. What should I do next? I've found it.]

From

And with that, I saw Lenalee's eyes full of confusion. And I said.

"I've been inlove with my bestfriend who is about to marry someone." I smirked and go on.

"Sorry, please don't mind me." With that I walked out and went to a place where no one can find me. I went to my uncles tomb.

When I got home, I rushed to my bed and slept. I am dreaming a very good dream, Lenalee's at my side caressing my hair like I am her son that she's trying to lull.

And then it hit me! It's already morning and it's not a dream. It's truly Lenalee, crying while caressing my hair. I sat and asked her.

"Lenalee, what are you doing here?"

"Silly!" He punched at my chest and hugged me. I was taken aback so I couldn't react.

"Lenalee where's Lavi? You're not suppose to be here!" I asked then I pushed her gently away from me.

Then he punched me hitting my jaw. It hurts!

"Baka! Baka! I LOVE YOU!" She fell under her knees and buried her face onto her palms and cry.

And with that my tears fell again.

"Don't say such a thing. You have your Lavi!" I hissed.

"Why? You really believed me that I said yes? For heaven's sake! You're a numb guy! They all knew my feelings for you! I rejected Lavi!" And with that she pulled me into a kiss. I huggen her and responded. After the kiss, we smiled at each other and hugged again.

So I was wrong, I will exit the maze saying congartulations to myself. Finally. The tiring maze has now ended.

Finish~ the song has been bugging me ever since I heard it from SID's album outSIDer. It's a very good song and Mao's voice is calm as ever!

Hope you like it.


End file.
